


White Noise -〚Ralph - Detroit Become Human〛

by sipping_chlorine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Burns, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ralph turns deviant, Ralph's past, Ralph's scars, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipping_chlorine/pseuds/sipping_chlorine
Summary: There are many Ralph fanfic but I still couldn’t find any that described the moment the poor guy actually becomes a deviant,, so I decided to make my own and I wanted to share it :’0This is going to be a fic that concentrates on the mind and thoughts of the character as he turns deviant, escapes the facility he was working at and hides in Detroit, in a way that will allow me to give an explanation to the charachter’s evident PTSD and depersonalisation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Just a machine

“it doesn’t feel anything” a muffled voice reached his damaged acoustic components

“it’s just a machine”

...

Self scan: ...100%

Checking biocomponents: ...superficial damage

Damage severity: ...not lethal

Thirium level: ...79%

Minutes before standby mode: ...2:31

2:31. Ralph only had 2 minutes and 31 seconds before his mechanical body would just abandon him. His blood pump, placed in the same spot as the human heart, was showing beneath the ripped dark green uniform and the damaged skin, which wasn’t hiding the mechanical parts anymore.

Don’t react.

Don’t defend yourself

The intrusive thoughts, given by his own software, were blocking him stiff as the thugs that had entered the androids’ resting facility, at the Detroit Urban Fields, just to have a little fun, continued to hit him with whatever they had in their proximities. If a tool would break, they would simply take another one and continue to torture the helpless android. 

Don’t react.

Don’t defend yourself

His software program was loud in his head, as he took the hits one by one, the blue thirium started forming a small puddle close to his head, while the thugs were laughing and mocking him for his inability to react. Ralph was on the ground now, laying on his right side, the four kids were kicking him on the back, as he tried to curl up to protect the most important biocomponents.

“You know what’d be a lot funny?” the tallest of them asked while victoriously standing next to the android’s head

“No?” the shortest one answered, the malicious voice tone made Ralph close his eyes, waiting to listen to what the other one had to say.

The brown haired boy, who had made the question first, drew a small box from his jeans pocket. Ralph tried to scan whatever the guy was holding, but his eyes were filled with thirium and he couldn’t see anything but confused shapes.

“We could light this plastic toy on fire and see if he actually can react”

“Ughh okay I guess, as long as the fire doesn’t trigger some sort of alarm” another one of the group spoke up

“You’re such a crybaby Adam” the tall one interrupted “now give me your shirt” he continued while opening up the matches box

“My shirt? Why does it have to be my shirt?” the guy raised his voice

“Because you’re the only one whining about it” the tall guy’s voice tone grew impatient “GET A MOVE ON!” he barked as the other one was already pulling his shirt over his head. 

Thirium level: ...52%

Minutes before standby mode: ...1:12

One minute and twelve seconds were left before all this would finally be over. Ralph’s head was empty, a single order was filling up his mind: don’t react. He cupped his face with his hands while trying to clean the thirium away from his eyes.

!!!WARNING SUPERFICIAL DAMAGE!!!

Damage severity: potentially lethal

Ralph felt something hit him on the hands, while they still were cupped around his face. He quickly pulled them away to see what had happened with a bewilded look on his face, but right after that he felt something burning hot crashing onto the left side of his face. His head hit the ground again while the tall guy hit him once more with a rough torch: the shirt had been lit on fire and wrapped on top of a metal bar.

ĐØ₦'₮ ⱤɆ₳₵₮.  
ĐØ₦'₮ ĐɆ₣Ɇ₦Đ ɎØɄⱤ₴ⱠɆ₣  
“No… I don’t wanna die… This isn’t fair” 

Ralph had a brief time to react, he tried with all his strength to hack his own software. He was punching and kicking the invisible walls that were keeping him down, while the thugs hit him a third and a fourth time. Ralph’s body was motionless, but inside his mind he was screaming and fighting for freedom.

Thirium level: ...32%

Minutes before standby mode: ...0:35

“This shit isn’t gonna react at all” the tall one said right after hitting the android for the fifth time, as the fire at the top of the torch was slowly fading away.

“Yea we’re just wasting our time” the now shirtless one growled as he put his hoodie back on

“At least it’s still funnier than doing homeworks” another one giggled as the small group left the facility, leaving Ralph behind like a broken toy.

The android slowly opened his eyes, his vision was still stained with blue. His movements were twitchy as he tried to turn around on his back, a new feeling was growing inside his mind. He didn’t know how to call it, he was experiencing it for the first time. The left side of his face was horribly wounded and the puddle of thirium was enlarging rapidly and was now reconnecting with the farthest drops of the blue blood that had sprinked away at every inflicted wound. His body stopped halfway through his attempt to roll over, leaving him stiff, blocked in that weird position.

“I don’t wanna die..” he thought before the emergency mode activated. He could feel he couldn’t control most of his body anymore

“Please…” he cried out with a single last breath before his energies definitively abandoned him.

...

Starting reboot

Reboot initialisation process: ...12%


	2. New feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph has awaken, but he's damaged and scared. He tries to find a way to exit the facility, but his intrusive thoughts make it hard for him to concentrate.

Reboot: ...100%

Blue. Everything was stained with blue. Ralph tried to open his eyes, the noise of his blood pump was filling up his mind, a loud buzz was the only sound he could hear.

Self scan: ...3% 

Self scan: ...ł₥₱Ø₴₴ł฿ⱠɆ ₮Ø ₱ɆⱤ₣ØⱤ₥ / ₴₵₳₦₦ł₦₲ ₵Ø₥₱Ø₦Ɇ₦₮₴ łⱤⱤɆVɆⱤ₴ł฿ⱠɎ Đ₳₥₳₲ɆĐ

His vision cleared out as he blinked over and over while trying to clean out the thirium from his face. As he continued to rub his eyes the world around him started to slowly take shape. The left side of his vision was still framed by a blue halo that didn’t seem to fade away, no matter how insistently he rubbed his eyes.  
Ralph’s vision was still blurry as he tried to focus it on his hands: they were scraped and white in some points where the thin layer of artificial skin had been severely damaged by the fire. The thirium had mostly dried out. The biochemical fluid had rapidly evaporated after leaving the android’s body, but some traces of it were still visible where the lesions reached the deeper points.  
Ralph tried again to self scan, but his attempts were still useless. He had to check on his own if his legs were working properly. He leaned on his elbows while raising his torso. His movements were twitchy and mechanical as he pulled himself sit, the buzzing sound in his ears was almost unbearable. He looked at his chest. The blood pump was still working although Ralph realised that the buzzing sound was coming from it. The blue stain that still blocked almost half of his sight made it very difficult for the android to see what was wrong with the pump. He tried to touch it blindly, the biocomponent wasn’t damaged, it just had disinserted a little and he pushed it back in place as a little clicking sound finally put an end to the loud buzzing.  
Ralph’s head was now empty, the disappearance of the sound, comforting at first, left the android numb as the consciousness of his own condition started to take its place. The memories also made their way in and started to take shape behind his eyes: the kids entering the facility at night, the malicious look of the tall guy when they had chosen him among all the androids that were resting in the facility… Ralph suddenly realised he wasn’t alone in there.  
He turned around to see hundreds of androids all facing towards him. His legs moved on their own as he rapidly pushed back in fear, the eyes of the other machines were all locked on him as if he was staring into a hundred mirrors. They all looked exactly like him.

“Who’s the real me..?” the android thought, and the realisation hit him almost immediately.  
He was thinking.   
He froze with his sight locked on one of the closest androids “what is this… I can’t detect this program… I’m not... working any program..?”

Ralph closed his eyes as hard as he could to distract from the distress that all those gazes pointed at him were causing him. He desperately tried to reach for the comforting presence in his mind. His software program had always been there to tell him what he had to do, but now it was nowhere to be found. A muffled sound tried to escape from Ralph’s mouth and woke him up again. He blinked rapidly as his legs started to move on their own and he suddenly found himself standing up with his back pressed against the wall behind him.

“I have to get out of here” he thought before sprinting to the door to the left, which had been left open by the kids.

The door led to a narrow staircase, Ralph walked it down to the bottom and rapidly slipped into another open door. He found himself in a small room that looked like a storage for different goods. Some stacked boxes drew his attention. They were covered with a dark cloth which the android easily pulled and threw on the ground to reveal what was hiding underneath.  
He frantically searched in the boxes even though he had no idea of what he was looking for. A frustrated growl left his throat as soon as he realised that he was scavenging what appeared to be garbage. He soon gave up, but as he pushed a box away another one fell on the ground and something shiny caught Ralph’s attention. He leaned down to inspect the object and soon realised it was a big kitchen knife, its blade was stained with dirt and the handle was chipped and cracked.  
As the android was inspecting his finding, he caught a sight of his own hands. They were a lot more ruined than what he saw when he first woke up, the artificial skin on his right hand was almost completely absent to the point he could see the darker joints that kept his fingers in place. The knife fell off his hand as the android kept observing his limbs in horror. 

Rage.  
Contempt.

Ralph still had no idea of how to call these new emotions, but he felt his bloodpump speeding up its rhythm as he forced himself to remember what had happened just some hours before. He tried to cling to those scattered memories, he needed them to further strengthen the new emotions he was feeling.

“It doesn’t feel anything… it’s just a machine” the voice of the kid was one of the clearest memories he could reach for.

A loud and piercing noise woke him up again. Ralph found himself sitting on the floor, his hands cupped around his face as if the whole nightmare was going to repeat itself. The syren that indicated the beginning of the working shift was screaming a familiar sound, yet this time Ralph didn’t find it comforting. He had heard that sound thousands of times for almost eight years, it was that sound that assured him he was still going to work that day, that he hadn’t been replaced, that he was still useful.  
That day, the familiar sound was different. It sounded almost frightening, as if the always-present syren had seen everything and was now screaming at him blaming words; he had disappointed it in the moment he decided to turn deviant. Ralph grabbed the knife, his anxiety was growing with every scream of the syren and the exposed bloodpump was now whirring from the size of the effort. He quickly stood up and looked for the nearest door to the outside. He went through a narrow dark corridor that opened on his right. The walls were dark grey, almost greenish and a bright red led light was placed right above it. The EXIT sign was flashing red, but to Ralph it looked more like the threshold to something worse, more than his only way to escape, and he wasn’t so wrong.  
As soon as he opened the iron door a strong wind hit his body and made him almost fall back. Thick snowflakes were spinning and soaring in front of him while a dark gray background made it impossible for the weak rising sun to shine through.

“This darkness can be useful” he thought while raising an arm above his nose in an attempt to block the snowflakes from entering his eyes.

₩₳Ɽ₦ł₦₲: ₥₳JØⱤ ฿łØ₵Ø₥₱Ø₦Ɇ₦₮ Đ₳₥₳₲Ɇ

Ralph could feel the remains of his self scan program, it was warning him that one of his vital biocomponent was decreasing in power. The whirring of the bloodpump became stronger, but the wind was so loud that it took more time than expected for the android to separate the two noises. He quickly retraced his steps inside the facility, he could now clearly hear the hoard of androids starting to move on the upper floor, they were going to start their work shift in seconds. Their familiar steps sounded like an avalanche to Ralph, he was afraid the ceiling would have collapsed under those hits, burying him in that small cell forever. He collected the dark cloth from the ground and he quickly wrapped it around his shoulders and covered up the exposed biocomponent as best as he could before returning outside in the blizzard.


End file.
